Hallottorney
by Sherlock-Alis
Summary: En 2554, juste après la guerre Humain contre Covenant, l'un des spatioport d'Estuary explose. Tout porte à croire que c'est un attentat Covenant. Mais deux soldats sont chargés de prouver le contraire, à l'aide d'une IA.
1. Prologue

Le Caporal Phoenix Wright, tout juste passé de Marine à ODST, attend appuyé contre le Pélican. Il est sensé transporter une IA détenant des informations sur une explosion. Cette explosion a détruit l'un des spatioport d'Estuary, et elle provenait d'une bombe artisanale Covenant. Dans ce contexte d'après guerre, des tensions risquent d'apparaître entre Humain et Covenant, d'autant plus que la planète Estuary a été en partie vitrifié durant cette guerre. Mais l'IA possède des informations pouvant inocenter les Covenants et ainsi éviter la reprise de la guerre. Phoenix est tiré de ses pensées par une énorme armure rouge devant ses yeux. Du plastron, il remonte vers le casque. Un officier Sangheili au tein gris clair se tient devant lui. Impressionné car n'ayant jamais vu que des Humains d'aussi près, le soldat se retrouve dans l'incapacité de parler.

\- Je suis Hun't Terar. Je suis celui qui doit vous aider à transporter l'IA.

Phoenix avale sa salive et sourit en lui tant la main, un peu plus à l'aise.

\- Je suis le Caporal Phoenix Wright.

Le Sangheili le toise du regard puis, jugeant que sa mission n'est pas en péril s'il ne serre pas à cet Humain, il décide de ne pas le faire et d'entrer directement dans le Pélican. Un peu déçut, le soldat le suit, sans un mot, et s'assoit en prenant soin de laisser un espace entre eux. Ils décollent peu après.

Le silence lui pesant, Phoenix cherche dans sa tête un sujet assez intéressant pour arriver à entraîner l'Élite dans une discution. L'explosion ? Non, non, mauvaise idée. L'IA ? Pas sûr que ça l'intéresse...Armure ? Et puis quoi encore... D'ailleurs, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- C'est...c'est Hunter, c'est ça ?

\- Hun't Terar.

\- Oh. Hunter vous allait bien, en tout cas. Chez les Humains, ils traquent les animaux et des trucs comme ça.

Le Sangheili se tourne pour le regarder.

\- Eh bien, si votre langue d'Humain est incapable de prononcer mon nom, Hunter fera l'affaire.

L'ODST détourne la tête, un embarassé. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, visiblement. Il est en train de chercher un nouveau sujet lorsque le vaisseau s'ébranle. Le Sangheili saute de son siège pour entrer dans le cockpit. Il revient rapidement et s'attache. Pas confiant par rapportà la situation, Phoenix fait de même. Il tourne la tête en direction de son partenaire de mission.

\- Problème au moteur.

Le soldat acquiesce. Le Pélican perd de l'altitude et le pilote a vraiment du mal à le maintenir. Il décide de se poser en urgence. Il fait de son mieux, mais l'atterrissage est sec. Respirant à nouveau, Phoenix s'appuie contre le dossier de son siège. Les deux passagers sortent du vaisseau par la porte arrière. Au dehors s'étendent des terres totalement cristallisées, brillantes sous l'étoile qui allume Estuary. Ce paysage semble à la fois magnifique et catastrophique.

\- Alors là, si on veut faire des vitraux, il y a de quoi.

Le Sangheili laisse échapper un sifflement irrité.

\- Vous osez déshonorez vos morts en plaisantant ?

\- Non, je voulais... C'est une blague, quoi. C'est pour détendre l'atmosphère...

Mais il ne lui prête déjà plus attention. Le pilote sort du Pélican avec le Warthog, leur signalant qu'il a déjà prévenu la base pour le problème technique et qu'ils doivent continuer avec le véhicule terrestre. Sans un mot, le Sangheili monte sur le siège passager. Phoenix hésite un peu.

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas conduire...

L'Élite se tourne vers lui. Voyant qu'il ne ment pas, il fait claquer ses mandibules d'exaspération avant de changer de siège. Le soldat monte enfin à ses côtés. Le Sangheili ne se sent pas très à l'aise dans ce véhicule humain, mais il sait qu'il s'y adaptera rapidement. Ils ne tardent pas à repartir.


	2. Terminal 1

**2544, 14 ans, Planète inconnue**

Nous avions été envoyé sur une ancienne colonie Forunners, contre des hérétiques. C'était une mission importante pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il fallait à tout prix endiguer l'hérésie. La seconde, était qu'ils tentaient de s'emparer d'un artefact Forunners. Ça me semblait presque logique, à l'époque. Je me rappelle la manière dont mes premiers tirs ont fait tomber quelques Unggoys. J'ai été entraîné pour que ça ne m'affecte pas. Et j'ai vraiment cru que ça ne m'affectait pas. Mais, malgré moi, je me suis mis à réfléchir. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, il n'était pas bon de réfléchir lorsque l'on fait partie de l'Alliance Covenant. C'est notamment à cause de la grande tendance des humains à réfléchir qu'ils ne pouvait faire partit de l'Alliance. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas comme ça que les Hiérarques nous le disaient. Eux parlaient de doute. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir car cela menait au doute. Et pourtant, à cet instant, j'ai réfléchis. J'ai même douté. Je me suis demandé, si l'Alliance Covenant et notre religion était si parfaite, pourquoi il y avait-il des hérétiques ? Ça ne fessait aucune sens si le chemin était tracé sur la bonne voie. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de douter, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir et je me suis concentré sur mes tirs. Je ne voulais pas être hérétique, je ne voulais pas être un traître ni un déshonneur pour ma propre espèce, pour mon propre clan.


	3. Warthog et volte-face

Bientôt, Phoenix ne supporte plus le silence entre lui et L'Élite. Il tente à nouveau d'engager la conversation avec lui :

\- Donc... Vous êtes dans l'armée humaine ou...?

\- Non. J'ai une dette envers l'un de vos Commandant Humain que je dois honorer. Mais cela ne fait pas de moi un soldat humain.

Le Sangheili semble mal prendre l'implication de se retrouver parmi des humains. Il n'apprécie pas que le soldat le place totalement parmi les Humains, lui qui en a tant tué pendant la guerre. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas pour la paix lui aussi.

\- C'est juste que j'ai jamais rencontré autre chose que des Humains, je sais pas vraiment comment ça fonctionne.

\- Quel fonctionnement ?

\- Je veux dire, de faire des missions avec des gens non humain, il explique. Est-ce que je peux dire gens ?

\- Je ne pense pas que "gens" convienne à mon peuple.

\- Je me disais, aussi. Je dois dire quoi ?

\- Pour ma part, je ne sais pas.

Ils restent silencieux un instant. À la surprise de l'Humain, c'est le Sangheili qui continu leur conversation :

\- Je dois avouer que les mots utilisés par mon espèce, en tout cas, ceux qui définissent la votre, ne sont constitués que d'insultes. Alors, dites moi, que dois-je utiliser ?

\- Euh...je m'attendais pas à ça, avoue-t-il. Personnellement, si les insultes ne sont pas trop méchantes, elles ne me dérangent pas.

\- C'est à mon tour de ne pas m'attendre à cela.

\- Ouais, on m'a déjà dit que j'étais bizarre.

\- Tous les Humains sont "bizarres", fait remarquer l'Élite.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau. Phoenix a l'impression que celui qu'il appelle Hunter, faute de mieux, se détend un peu.

\- Au fait, je suis désolé de ne pas arriver à prononcer votre nom...

\- C'est Hun't Terar

\- Je sais. Je ne maîtrise déjà pas les langues humaines alors les langues d'autres espèces... Est-ce que je risque de vous énerver en essayant de le prononcer ?

\- Voyez par vous même.

L'Humain semble voir une sorte sourire se dessiner sur ses mandibules. Il est bien moins hostile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Même s'il imagine que tenter de prononcer son nom peut possiblement énerver son compagnon, il sait qu'il n'y a qu'avec la pratique qu'il va pouvoir finir par y arriver.

\- Hum.. Hunterar ? C'est pas ça du tout... Je suis vraiment désolé...

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez vous faire du mal...

\- Peut-être que je suis un peu masochiste sur les bords, plaisante-t-il.

\- ''Mashosiste'' ?

Irrité de n'avoir pu se montrer supérieur à l'Humain en terme de prononciation de mots inconnu, il fait claquer ses mandibules. Le soldat s'autorise un léger rire, qu'il espère, passera inaperçu.

\- Ça signifie que l'on aime se faire du mal. C'est une utilisation exagéré du terme, juste pour plaisanter.

\- Je confirme que vous êtes bel et bien étrange.

Sous son casque, Phoenix sourit.

\- Juste pour vous rassurer, je suis un des pires, je résonne pas comme les autres.

Son partenaire de mission répond à son sourire par le même geste, à sa grande surprise. Enfin, ce n'est pas exactement un sourire comme un sourire Humain car il a beaucoup de mal avec ses mandibules, mais Phoenix arrive tout de même à discerner la forme et son intention.

\- Et cela est sensé me rassurer ?

\- Oui, si jamais vous rencontrez d'autres Humains.

\- Je ne pense pas que les autres Humains soient aussi peu hostile que vous.

Son ton est d'un seul coup beaucoup plus grave.

\- Oh ? Oh, oui...

\- Malheureusement, la bombe qui a explosé l'autre jour juge du bras mon espèce...

\- Mais vous savez que c'est la mienne qui est en faute...

Le Sangheili remarque qu'il est véritablement désolé. Même si ce ne sont pas ses actes. Il hésite entre trouver cela respectable ou stupide. Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car il entend le bruit sourd d'un moteur. Il regarde l'écran de la caméra arrière. Voyant un Hornet se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux, il accélère.

\- Attrapez votre arme.

\- Quoi ?

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il se passe, Phoenix lui fait confiance, allume son arme et teinte sa visière.

\- Un appareil humain nous suit. Je présume que vous n'avez pas demandé de renforts...

\- Non... Vous êtes sûr que se sont des ennemis ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est là pour nous...

Phoenix resserrent ses mains sur son arme. Il hésite. Il ne sait pas s'il vaut mieux qu'il tente de tirer maintenant, ou s'il doit attendre d'être sûr que se sont des ennemis.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a une explication logique...

\- Si vous y tenez...

L'Élite ne le croit pas, évidemment. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'y croit pas. Le Sangheili augmente le volume de son bouclier, ses bras se tendent pour ne pas risquer de perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Le Hornet passe au dessus du Warthog pour se retourner face à eux.

\- Je...je ne veux tuer personne...

Trouvant ça stupide, Hunter grogne.

\- Prenez le volant ! Lui ordonne-t-il.

Sans attendre la réponse de son coéquipier, il lâche les commandes pour attraper la barre et se hisser auprès de la tourelle. Bien que surprit, il passe rapidement sur le siège conducteur, attrapant le volant pour que le Warthog ne se retourne pas.

\- La manette sur la droite ! Rugit l'Élite.

Il lui fait signe de la pousser à fond. Un peu plus sûr de lui, Phoenix le fait et, lorsque le Hornet tire vers eux, il tourne violemment le volant pour éviter la salve de tir. Accroché à l'arrière pour ne pas tomber, le Sangheili remarque que l'appareil aérien vole bas. Et il lui vient une idée qui lui semble totalement folle.

\- Votre arme ! Utilisez la pour bloquer la manette !

Sentant qu'il a un plan, Phoenix se détend et obéit.

\- Fait !

Malgré le fait que le soldats fasse de son mieux pour éviter les tirs, les balles commencent à affecter le blindage du Warthog et la situation est de plus en plus critique.

\- Bien !

Hunter attrape le soldat par le casque et le jette sur son dos. Son cœur loupant un battement, il parvient de justesse à s'accrocher à l'armure du Sangheili.

\- Prévient avant de faire des truc comme ça !

Mais l'Élite ne l'écoute pas et sort une grenade à plasma de sa cuissarde.

\- Accroche toi ! Lui cri-t-il.

Il active ensuite sa grenade pour la coller sur la plaque arrière du véhicule. Alors qu'il lâche prise, des balles ricochent sur son bouclier. La grenade explose, catapultant le Warthog dans les air vers le Hornet. Ce dernier vole beaucoup trop bas pour pouvoir l'éviter. Les deux engins entrent en contact avec un bruit sourd. Les deux soldats retombent violemment au sol. C'est le Sangheili qui subit le plus de dégât, son armure s'illumine mais n'est pas capable d'absorber la totalité des dommages. Il grogne. De son côté, l'ODST est propulsé un peu plus loin par le choc, mais il se relève rapidement en entendant gémir son compagnon. Il accourt auprès de lui.

\- Hunter !

\- Je vais bien... Proteste-t-il en gémissant encore. Juste des brûlures...

\- Tu es blessé...

\- Ce n'est rien, il insiste en se relevant le plus rapidement qu'il le peut. Hâtons nous, il faut savoir qui nous en veut.

\- Reste là, repose toi un peu, je vais aller voir.

\- Non.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'autre s'avance. Il a conscience qu'il est blessé, certes, mais il a plus besoin de savoir que de soigner ses blessures. Arrivé au pied du véhicule aérien endommagé, il y grimpe pour atteindre le cockpit.

\- Eh, t'es blessé... Attend... Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais...

\- Je ne suis pas mort, la mission continue.

Avec toute sa force, l'Élite arrache la vitre brisé de l'appareil. Attrapant le pilote blessé au cou, il l'extirpe de son siège et le soulève violemment au dessus de sa tête. Malgré ses blessures apparentes, il a encore la force d'essayer de se débattre. Mais la prise et la colère du Sangheili sont trop forte.

\- Qui vous a envoyé ?! Rugit-il.

\- Calme toi, dit le soldat en le rejoignant. La force et la colère ne font pas tout.

Son partenaire de mission ne l'écoute pas et sort son arme, une épée à énergie incandescente. Il menace désormais de couper la tête de son ennemi. Mais trop aveuglé par la colère, il ne voit pas que celui-ci le braque discrètement avec son arme de back up. Heureusement pour lui, Phoenix le remarque et il a vite fait de le désarmer. Ayant perdu sa mitraillette dans la bataille, il compte garder cette arme, en plus de son magnum. Il est cependant toujours en désaccord avec les méthodes de Hunter.

\- Lâche le, tu fais n'importe quoi !

Énervé, il brandit le pilote amoché dans sa direction. Surprit, le soldat recule un peu et manque de glisser de la carcasse du véhicule.

\- Et ça, n'est-ce pas "n'importe quoi" ?!

\- On ne résout pas la violence par la violence, on fait cette mission pour préserver la paix ! Alors lâche le. S'il te plaît.

\- Bien... Il grogne.

Ouvrant sa main, il laisse tomber sa proie, qui glisse jusqu'en bas du vaisseau. Le soldat pense d'abord ajouter quelque chose, puis il se dit qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il saute auprès du blessé, l'arme toujours dans ses mains, mais il ne le menace pas.

\- Donc, comme l'as dit mon ami, on voudrait savoir qui t'envoie.

Il n'est pas certain de pouvoir, ou même de vouloir dire « ami », mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

\- Ok, ok, je vais dire ce que je...

Un bruit de tir se fait entendre, des balles sifflent près de Phoenix. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que du sang éclabousse son armure. Derrière eux, autre Hornet s'éloigne déjà. Hunter grogne de frustration. Le soldat regarde fixement le pilote, comme ne comprenant pas ce qu'il viens juste de se passer. Il est mort et son sang macule son armure bleu.

\- Quoi...?

\- On vient de lui tirer dessus.

Phoenix se sent tout de suite coupable. S'il s'était placé autrement, peut-être que le tir aurait pu ne pas l'atteindre, peut-être que s'il avait laissé faire Hunter, ils auraient obtenu des informations. Et peut-être que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé s'il était un peu plus entraîné, un peu plus compétent.

\- Non. Non, non, non...

Il sent des larmes de rage et de frustration lui monter au yeux. Il est soulagé que la visière encore teinté de son casque le cache au Sangheili. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce dernier peut tout de même sentir qu'il n'est pas bien.

\- Phoenix... Il faut partir.

\- T'as raison, se reprend-t-il.

N'ayant plus de véhicule, ils se mettent à marcher. Le soldat n'arrête pas de réfléchir. Il a du mal à enregistrer le fait qu'un homme vient juste de se faire tuer...non, assassiner, sous ses yeux. Alors que, selon lui, il aurait pu l'empêcher. Il voudrait juste pouvoir mettre son cerveau sur pause, mais c'est impossible.


	4. La volte-face de la traque

Peu confiant de rester à découvert sans véhicule, les deux soldats se sont réfugiés dans une crevasse de verre. De temps à autre, le sol craque dangereusement sous leurs pas. Le Sangheili s'attend à ce que l'ODST face un commentaire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais plus ils marchent et moins il imagine qu'il va réellement le faire. Il n'a pas pu être aussi retourné par la mort d'un ennemi, tout de même... Ce n'est même pas lui qui l'a abattu. Se surprenant lui même, il décide de parler :

\- Faites attention, la couche de verre est parfois plus fine qu'elle n'en n'a l'air... Ne tombez pas.

\- D'accord...

Et le silence retombe dans la crevasse de verre. Phoenix respire un coup, et puis parle enfin :

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se faire tuer... Mourir, oui, mais pas comme ça...

\- Maintenant vous êtes un guerrier, d'autres morts vous attendent.

\- J'imagine... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis devenu soldat. Ce que je veux, c'est la paix.

\- La paix... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas réfléchis... La paix est l'enfant de la guerre, tel un parent donnant la vie à sa progéniture... L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre.

\- C'est poétique... Mais c'est surtout vrai... C'est peut-être ça qui me fait le plus peur, actuellement.

\- En ces temps, la situation est différente. Le parent tente de tuer son enfant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que l'enfant va mourir. Nous pouvons maintenir la paix, mais il faudra se battre pour la protéger.

Il se retourne et, à la grande surprise du soldat, pose un doigt sur son plastron.

\- Mais l'enfant a besoin de grandir avant cela...

Le soldat hoche la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il comprend.

\- Je ne sais pas si en temps que soldat je suis prêt, mais je comptes bien tout donner pour mes idéaux.

Il remarque que le regard de l'Élite s'est adoucie depuis la confrontation avec le Hornet. Celui-ci se détourne pour repartir.

\- Ceux-ci ne demandent qu'à se confronter à vos peurs. Car c'est en s'y confrontant que l'on peut les surpasser. C'est un passage obligé.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis accompagné d'un bon soldat.

Phoenix se demande s'il commence à l'apprécier.

\- Je ne pense pas être le meilleur choix pour cette mission.

\- À cause de... Oui, en effet... C'est étrange, en y réfléchissant bien... Vous êtes un bon soldat, mais pour éviter les tensions, ça aurait été plus judicieux d'envoyer seulement un humain, non ?

\- Je vous avoue que sur le moment, je me suis aussi posé cette question... Mais je ne tenais pas à discuter les ordres. Une fois la mission terminée, je me renseignerais sur ces motivations.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi ils m'ont envoyés moi... Je n'ai aucune expérience.

\- Vous ? Je m'étais mis à l'esprit que vous étiez volontaire...

Non, les Sangheilis apprécient l'honneur et le courage, pas les soldats trop effrayés pour se battre ou qui refusent de tuer.

\- Non, c'est ma première mission. J'allais pas refuser, quand même.

\- Je vois... Vos chefs ne sont pas si incompétent... Pourquoi nous ? Cela n'a rien de bon...

\- Peut-être ont-ils une stratégie que nous ne comprenons pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas clair... L'important, c'est de terminer cette mission.

\- Peut-être que si un Sangheili participe à la mission, ça montrera à la population qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ?

\- C'est un choix logique, en effet, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'attaque. C'était un véhicule militaire.

Alors que Phoenix réfléchit à ça, Hunter s'arrête brusquement. Surprit, il manque de lui rentrer dedans. Ils peuvent entendre des bruits de pas, lourd et rapide, qui résonnent dans la crevasse. L'Élite les reconnaît immédiatement. Il en a tellement entendu durant la guerre...

\- Nous sommes en danger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- D'autres nous cherchent...

Hunter l'attrape par le cou pour le jeter dans une fissure de la parois. Le soldat se retient de justesse de crier de surprise, se disant qu'il aurait pu simplement lui dire de se cacher. Alors qu'il éteint son équipement, le Sangheili le rejoint. Un peu à l'étroit, Hunter arrive tout de même à détacher une pièce de son épaulière. Il s'en sert comme un miroir pour observer au-dehors de la fissure. Il distingue une forme humanoïde lourdement armée.

\- Il semblerait que vos démons aient été envoyé à notre recherche... Il murmure. Il va falloir les éliminer.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui répond le soldat sur le même ton.

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas en vie si nous ne faisons rien.

\- On ne peut pas les tuer, ça pourrait mettre en péril notre mission. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est clairement un piège, que ce soit nous qui tuons ou eux qui nous tuent.

\- Vous avez une autre alternative ?

\- Eh bien...

\- J'ai une idée.

Avant que Phoenix n'ai pu dire un mot de plus, le Sangheili profite que le Spartan ait le dos tourné pour sortir sans bruit de la fissure. Le soldat préfère le laisser faire plutôt que d'alerter l'ennemi et reste tranquille. Bien que Hunter s'approche doucement, il finit par sentir sa présence et se retourne. D'un geste ample, il active son épée et entaille son casque avec. Déstabilisé par l'attaque surprise, le Spartan recule vers le bord. Profitant que son adversaire tente de se remettre d'aplomb, Hunter enfonce sa lame dans le sol de verre, découpant la partie sur laquelle se tient son ennemi pour le faire tomber dans les niveaux inférieurs de la crevasse. Le danger écarté, Phoenix sort de la cachette, à la fois impressionné et frustré.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves.

\- Je ne l'ai pas blessé et j'ai pu toucher son système de communication. De plus, d'après le bruit, il a pu se rattraper avant de tomber au fond. Hâtons nous, il va remonter.

Le soldat ne lui répond pas, sa visière à nouveau teinté. Ils reprennent leur marche, d'un pas plus rapide. Plus calme, après un moment de réflexion sur ses mots et ayant remit sa visière transparente, Phoenix dit :

\- C'était bien joué.

Le Sangheili fait claquer ses mandibules.

\- Pourtant, ça m'a valu votre incompréhension.

\- C'est juste que...c'est frustrant de se rendre compte de son inutilité. Vous iriez bien plus vite sans moi.

\- Vous n'aviez aucune chance contre un Spartan. Vous serez plus utile vivant, croyez moi.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous. Je n'ai aucune expérience, je sais à peine me battre. Je ne suis pas certain de rester en vie bien longtemps si l'on veut me tuer.

\- Vous resterez en vie, j'y veillerai.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, je vous ralentis.

\- Si vous mourrez, on me tiendra responsable de votre assassinat.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je le sais pas ?

\- Si...

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre les deux soldats, et il commence à peser. En bon ODST, Phoenix pense à sortir une blague.

\- En tout cas, elle est plutôt cool votre grosse épée...

\- J'apprécie votre tentative orale... C'est...c'était l'épée de mon père...

Et il se ravise tout de suite de faire une blague déplacé dessus, son partenaire risque de ne pas apprécier du tout. Il enchaîne alors sur quelque chose de plus simple.

\- Elle a une histoire, je suppose ?

\- Pas si grande que ça... Cette épée a servie pendant la guerre, mais elle a aussi appartenu à l'Amiral Von Karma

\- À un humain ?

\- D'après lui, mon père lui aurait donné avant de partir pour une mission. Il aurait peut-être survécu s'il l'avait gardé...

\- Mais si c'est pendant la guerre...pourquoi aurai-t-il donné son épée à l'ennemi ?

\- C'était vers la fin, quand mon père ait rejoins les rangs de l'Arbiter, aux cotés des humains. Juste après que les Hiérarques nous aient trahis...

\- Je vois... L'Amiral Von Karma doit être quelqu'un d'honorable pour qu'un Sangheili lui fasse confiance.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Mais...pour une raison inconnue, j'ai du mal avec lui... Vous l'avez déjà côtoyé ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai, mais il paraît qu'il n'a perdu aucune bataille.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. La faille semble remonter, il va falloir faire attention, nous serons à découvert...

\- On trouvera peut-être une autre crevasse ?

\- Je l'espère.

À l'extérieur, l'étoile les éblouit un instant. C'est Phoenix qui s'adapte le plus vite à la luminosité. Il est surpris de voir un second Spartan les braquer avec deux M6C, juste devant un Pélican. Il se prépare à attraper son arme si besoin. Le Sangheili, ayant retrouvé la vu, lui intime de ne rien faire.

\- Qui vous envoie ? Fait-il.

\- DSL 612-9, Phoenix Wright, jetez votre arme !

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Il attrape doucement son arme et la jette au sol, devant le Spartan.

\- Vous aussi, ordonne-t-il à l'Élite.

Sans un mot, celui-ci obéit. Le manche de son épée se retrouve à côté du M6C de Phoenix.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça, on est du même côté !

\- Vous êtes accusés de terrorisme.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont les ordres.

\- D'où viennent les ordres ?

Un grésillement se fait entendre, provenant du casque du Spartan. Bien qu'il ne puisse entendre clairement les paroles, Hunter reconnaît immédiatement la voix. C'est celle de l'Amiral Von Karma.

\- Les ordres ont changé, vous serez jugés pour trahison, Von Karma veut vous rapatrier.

\- Il y a forcément un malentendu. Vous voyez l'épée, là ? Elle a été dans les mains de Von Karma. L'aurai-t-il donné à quelqu'un en qui il n'aurait pas confiance ? Il n'est pas stupide. Notre mission est extrêmement importante

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante.

Il leur fait signe de monter à bord et Hunter s'exécute dans un mot. Dans un premier temps, Phoenix ne bouge pas, trop étonné de voir celui qu'il estime être l'un des meilleurs soldat abandonner sans se battre. Sachant très bien qu'il ne peut rivaliser avec un Spartan, il obéit lui aussi. Les suivants dans le Pélican, le Spartan prend la seconde arme de Phoenix, qu'il avait récupéré sur le pilote du Hornet. Il se tourne vers lui.

 _-_ Va te faire foutre, toi.

Le Spartan le pousse avec sa propre arme et l'ODST manque de tomber en arrière.

\- Laissez faire...

Cette fois c'est vers l'Élite qu'il se tourne.

\- Et toi t'as juste abandonné sans te battre.

À nouveau, le Spartan le pousse pour le faire tomber sur l'un des siège du Pélican, au côté de son partenaire de mission. Il préfère tout de même menotter l'Élite avant l'ODST. Peu après, le Pélican décolle. Hunter fixe le casque du Spartan grésillant, tentant de capter le moindre mot pour en apprendre plus. Pendant se temps, Phoenix regarde dans la moindre recoin du véhicule volant, essayant de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

 _-_ Restez tranquille, ça sera bientôt finit.

\- Vous avez une idée ?

\- Taisez vous ! Grogne le Spartan.

\- C'est pas à toi que je parle !

Hunter attend un peu que le Spartan détourne son attention de ses prisonniers pour appuyer sur son bracelet.

\- J'ai un signal en approche, dit le Pilote. Il est rapide, j'ai besoin d'un visuel.

Le Spartan s'exécute et ouvre la porte arrière. Un Phantom apparaît en filature, surprenant le soldat. Ayant aussi un visuel sur son vaisseau, Hunter peut le maîtriser et le fait se rapprocher en glissant son doigt sur la rondelle du bracelet.

\- Fait diversion.

Phoenix acquiesce et se jette sur le Spartan, lui arrachant l'arme qu'il venait de lui confisquer. Il réplique rapidement en l'attrapant au casque pour le soulever. Le soldat tente de tirer pour se protéger, mais l'arme qu'il a pris est vide. Avec un sourire moqueur, le Spartan écrase le casque dans sa main. Commençant à paniquer, Phoenix lâche le pistolet et tente d'utiliser ses membres pour se libérer alors que de plus en plus de fissures marquent son casque. Le Spartan le lâche seulement lorsque le grappin du Phantom l'atteint dans le dos et le tire au-dehors. L'ODST attrape leurs armes, que le Spartan avait laissé à côté de lui, avant de foncer vers l'arrière de Pélican. Il profite de son élan pour sauter dans le vide. Il atterrit sur le Phantom. Vérifiant que l'ODST s'est accroché, Hunter fait piquer son vaisseau, tirant le Spartan qui s'était rattrapé à l'arrière du Pélican. Stoppé dans son élan, celui-ci frôle le véhicule et Phoenix. Le Sangheili finit par se laisser glisser vers son vaisseau. Suivant le regard de son partenaire de mission, le soldat tire sur le câble pour éviter qu'il ne se fassent entraîner dans la chute du Pélican.

\- Phoenix ?

Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Je vais bien. Juste un peu le vertige...

\- Vous avez récupéré mon épée, remarque-t-il.

Phoenix ouvre à nouveau les yeux et, en souriant, il la lui rend. Il est rassuré de voir que l'Élite lui sourit aussi. En tout cas, il lui semble qu'il sourit.

\- Euh, on peut entrer dans le vaisseau maintenant ? Je me sens pas très bien là...

Ils se glissent à l'intérieur du véhicule et découpent leurs menottes à coup d'épée énergétique. Puis, Hunter va s'installer aux commandes.

\- Eh, c'est dans l'autre sens qu'il faut aller...

\- D'après les dires du Spartan, l'Amiral Von Karma veut nous voir. Eh bien nous allons lui rendre une petite visite...

\- Et la mission ? Ce n'est pas le plus important ?

\- Je crois comprendre le but de tout ça. Les Spartans...ils faisaient partis de la garde de Von Karma... Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis laissé prendre.

\- La mission est plus importante que leur petit jeu de pouvoir.

\- La mission est fausse.

\- Mais... L'explosion...

\- Tout cela n'est qu'un coup monté, ils veulent nous faire accuser. Nous avons ce que Von Karma veut voir disparaître.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne vous fait-il pas confiance ?

\- C'est lui qui nous a envoyé les Spartans, ils recevaient directement leurs ordres de lui... Il n'est pas avec nous.

\- En attendant, moi j'ai une vrai IA dans mon casque.

\- Elle est inactive... Vous savez comment la "réveiller" ?

\- Euh, je...

\- Trouvez un moyen, elle pourra nous aider. En tout cas, je l'espère...


	5. La volte-face de la trahison

Énervé et frustré, Phoenix lance son casque contre le mur d'en face. Le bruit fait se retourner le conducteur.

\- Je suis même pas capable d'allumer cette foutu IA !

Il fait claquer ses mandibules.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionne comme ça...

\- Sans blague... Pardon, je suis juste...

\- Frustré ?

\- Oui...et en colère. Ma seule utilité est d'être un frein pour vous... Juste un autre piège...

\- Pourtant, c'est vous qui m'avez permit d'avoir le temps de contrôler mon Phantom, c'est vous qui avez coupé le câble qui aurais pu nous entraîner. Et...vous avez récupéré mon épée...

\- Vous auriez pu le faire sans moi... Vous ne vous seriez même pas fait prendre, sans moi. Je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit d'être appelé « soldat »... Vous, vous êtes un soldat, moi je ne sais pas me battre...

Il se lève pour reprendre son casque fissuré, à l'autre bout du Phantom.

\- C'est votre première mission. C'est en faisant face à ce genre de situation que vous êtes devenu un soldat.

\- Sans vous, je serais mort...

\- Et je serais mort en votre absence...

\- Je ne le crois pas

\- Même si ce sont mes paroles ?

\- Je... Vous avez mieux à faire que de m'écouter râler.

Ce n'est pas qu'il veut pas le croire, c'est juste qu'il ne peut pas. Même en temps que Marine, il ne s'est jamais vraiment battu, il soignait les blessés. Cependant, il doute qu'un Sangheili oserait mentir sur la valeur d'un soldat.

\- Vous n'avez pas raison de vous plaindre.

\- Je m'excuse.

Il tourne à nouveau son casque entre ses mains, concentré sur l'activation de l'IA.

\- J'espère que cette IA aussi n'est pas un piège... Murmure Hunter.

\- Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ?

\- J'ai entendu "Mia".

Soudainement, l'ODST à une idée.

\- Mia... Mia, je t'en supplie... On a besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu te réveilles...

Hunter se demande d'abord comment il compte allumer une IA en la suppliant, puis se rend compte que son activation est peut-être vocale et que sa technique peut marcher, s'il prononce les bons mots.

\- Mia, j'ai besoin d'aide, on risque la guerre si tu ne te réveilles pas... Mia, réveille toi s'il te plaît...

Une lumière blanche bleutée semble luire du casque. À l'intérieur, la cartouche vibre.

\- Hunter ! Je crois que j'ai réussit !

Phoenix retire la cartouche et l'IA apparaît devant lui en hologramme. Il sourit.

\- Mia, as-tu des informations importantes concernant l'explosion ?

\- L'explosion enregistrée il y a 32 heures au spatioport d'Eldar fut causée par un explosif de conception semblable à l'armement Covenant.

\- Euh... N'as-tu pas d'autres informations ?

\- Il est stipulé que si ces informations sont divulguées, la Haute Autorité fera demander ma désactivation. C'est un ordre de l'Amiral Von Karma.

\- Avec ses informations, on peut éviter la guerre, il est important que nous les ayons !

\- Je comprends...mais...

L'IA devient silencieuse, réfléchissant. Elle sait que ces informations sont importantes. Et elle fait son choix.

\- La bombe fut récupéré par une équipe d'interception. Elle fut plus précisément volée à un vaisseau de pirate Rapace, par le UNSC Glavius, il y a une semaine de cela.

\- Il y a-t-il une possibilité que la bombe ait déjà été activé, ou alors qu'elle n'ait pas été désamorcé avant d'être stocké ?

\- La bombe fut amorcée avant d'être mise en stockage. L'acte était délibéré.

\- Donc c'est bien un attentat humain... Hunter, tu avais raison sur l'Amiral... Merci Mia.

\- Parfait... Murmure Hunter. C'est ce qui nous fallait.

\- Pourquoi nous ramener là-bas ? Demande l'IA, peu rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver près de celui qui a ordonné sa désactivation.

\- Je crois qu'il en veut beaucoup à l'Amiral de l'avoir piégé... Lui répond Phoenix, plaisantant à demi.

\- J'ai une idée...

\- Ça faisait longtemps...

\- Mia... Vous pouvez interagir avec les systèmes de la base de l'Amiral ?

\- Oui, je le peux.

\- Bien... Vous allez vous introduire dans le système. Une fois sur place, vous prendrez le plus d'information possible pour compléter nos preuves et vous diffuserez les informations sur un nombre maximum de fréquences...

\- Compris.

\- Phoenix, il faut trouver un moyen de l'introduire.

\- Je...je ne suis pas sûr d'être qualifié pour ça...

\- Il le faut, nous arrivons bientôt.

Phoenix se tourne à nouveau vers l'IA.

\- Il n'y a que l'armée personnelle de Von Karma, dans cette base ?

\- Oui, Von Karma sélectionne lui même ses troupes.

Il se dit qu'il faut passer par autre part que l'entrée principale. Soit, sur le côté, par derrière ou par dessus...

\- Une idée, Phoenix ?

\- Je cherche... Et si on passait par dessus ?

\- Impossible, nous nous ferions pilonner.

\- Il a pas un mode camouflage, ton truc ?

\- Si, mais je ne compte pas l'utiliser. Nous allons nous rendre, c'est le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans cette base.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire exécuter, oui. S'il nous prennent, ils vont prendre l'IA et la détruire.

\- Von Karma voudra nous voir. Je le connais, il aime se montrer. On pourra trouver un moment pour faire entrer l'IA dans le système.

\- Pourquoi ils nous laisseraient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec ? Ils savent que nous l'avons, ils ne sont pas si stupide. Et ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose si l'on se rend juste comme ça.

\- Si je met Von Karma au défit, il ne s'y refusera pas.

\- C'est totalement stupide, tu te crois dans un film ou quoi ?

\- Un ?

\- Hum, on en parlera plus tard... Et si...si on essayait de s'infiltrer ? Par derrière ou quelque chose comme ça, une sortie de secours...

\- Vous connaissez la sécurité de la base ?

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de trouver un moyen d'entrer, si mes idées ne sont pas bonnes, c'est pas de ma faute.

Hunter reste un instant silencieux.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, finalement... Nous allons nous poser non loin de la base. Le camouflage nous sera utile. Mia, faîtes nous entrer. Phoenix ira jusqu'à la salle de communication et je m'occuperais de Von Karma.

\- Vous me faites confiance...?

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance... Mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Je ne vous décevrez pas.

Peu après, Hunter active son camouflage. Ils se posent à quelques lieux de la base de l'Amiral. Phoenix remet son casque mais garde l'AI dans sa main. Ils descendent et commencent à marcher en direction de la base.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin... Par où pourrait-on entrer, Mia ?

\- Il faut descendre après la base.

\- Des tunnels ?

\- Des sorties en cas de vitrification.

Phoenix remarque que c'est presque ce qu'il avait envisagé : Une sortie de secours.

\- Hâtons nous.

Accélérant le pas, ils passent derrière la base et Mia leur indique l'entrée du tunnel.

\- Mia, je vous laisse faire, je surveille la zone.

\- Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. Phoenix, insère moi et pose ta main sur le panneau.

Phoenix la glisse dans son casque et tend son bras pour atteindre le panneau. La porte s'ouvre rapidement, ils ne perdent pas un instant pour entrer.

\- Le tunnel mène au centre du bâtiment principal, leur précise Mia.

\- Bien... Notre objectif ne sera pas loin.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils s'avancent jusqu'au bout de tunnel, pour à nouveau se retrouver face à une porte.

 _-_ Phoenix, il faut me laisser aller dans le système.

Il retire l'IA de son casque pour l'introduire dans le panneau de contrôle. Quelques secondes passent, le soldat fixant le panneau.

\- Il me faut un intervenant humain dans la salle des communications.

\- Pardon, tu veux quoi ?

\- Certains protocoles demandent une action humaine. Je ne peux accéder à toutes les données sans toi. Je vous guiderais à la salle de communication et au bureau de Von Karma.

\- Cela suffira. On se retrouve après.

Phoenix n'est pas certain d'en être capable, mais il n'en a pas vraiment le choix. Pendant que le Sangheili se dirige vers une sorte d'escalier de secours pour atteindre le niveau au-dessus, l'Humain commence à avancer dans le couloir en face de lui.

\- Une patrouille arrive vers toi, le prévient Mia.

Phoenix s'arrête un instant pour écouter d'où ils viennent. En entendant les pas des Spartans en face, il se dépêche d'avancer un peu plus pour bifurquer dans un autre couloir. Il se place dans le renfoncement d'une porte, priant pour que l'ombre dans le couloir le camoufle suffisamment. En passant, l'un des Spartan tourne la tête dans sa direction, mais ils passent leur chemin. Il attend que leurs pas se soient éloignés pour bouger, mais aussi pour respirer. Pendant ce temps, Hunter arrive devant le bureau de Von karma. Il utilise une surcharge de pistolet plasma pour faire fondre la serrure avant d'enfoncer la porte.

\- Amiral, c'est terminé pour vous !

Derrière le bureau, le fauteuil lui fait dos. À nouveau, Phoenix s'avance dans le couloir. Pour se donner du courage, il récite dans sa tête l'hymne des ODSTs, qu'il a apprit lors de son entraînement. Il arrive devant la porte de la salle de communication.

 _-_ Mia ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui.

\- Combien il y a-t-il de personne dans la salle ?

\- À cette heure, il n'y a qu'un garde.

\- Spartan ?

\- Non, c'est un ODST externe au service. J'ai modifié son système NAV, répète après moi.

Phoenix toque à la porte, de la manière la plus détendu possible. Le garde allume le haut-parleur :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- C'est le lieutenant de garde Winston, fait Mia. Je viens vous remplacer.

Phoenix répète mot pour mot ce que lui dit l'IA. Mais en même temps, il se demande si ce mensonge va passer, avec son casque cassé.

\- Je n'ai aucune indication de ce changement.

\- Regardez votre système NAV, vous êtes affecté aux patrouilles de reconnaissances, dans le secteur d'Eldar, ils ont besoin d'unités supplémentaires.

Le garde reste silencieux un instant, puis la porte s'ouvre.

\- Merci, je n'ai pas vérifié mon système NAV depuis hier, je ferais plus attention...

L'ODST à l'armure noire commence à sortir de la pièce.

\- Attendez, votre casque...

\- Je reviens de mission, mon équipement n'est pas encore opérationnel pour repartir, alors on m'a affecté à un poste plus calme. Ils ont besoin de soldats en bonne condition comme vous.

\- Merci de l'info, content d'enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici.

Phoenix regarde le garde s'éloigner, puis entre dans la pièce et verrouille la porte.

\- Le panneau de contrôle devrait se trouver...sur ta gauche. Je vais t'indiquer les manipulations.

Suivant les indications de Mia, Phoenix commence à pianoter sur l'ordinateur. Soudainement, l'écran s'éteint. Le soldat relève les mains du clavier, inquiet d'avoir fait une mauvaise manipulation. L'écran se rallume sur l'Amiral Von Karma. Il recule de surprise, mais se reprend rapidement.

\- Caporal Wright, je sais ce que vous faites...

\- Où est Hunter ?

\- Hm... Il n'est pas loin. Remettez moi l'IA et nous pourrons discuter calmement de cette malencontreuse affaire...

Il se décale pour lui montrer Hunter, affalé sur le bureau, un bras en moins et couvert de son sang. Phoenix laisse échapper un bruit de surprise mêlé de peur.

\- Votre « ami » ne tiendra pas longtemps, c'est à vous de voir...

Le soldat se rend compte qu'il va certainement devoir choisir entre la paix et Hunter. L'écran s'éteint à nouveau.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire... Je sais pas quoi faire... Mia ?

\- Je ne peux choisir à ta place. Mais ce choix déterminera quel soldat tu es.

Il se rend compte que Von Karma a raison sur un point. Il le considère comme son ami. Et il ne va pas le laisser tomber.

\- On trouvera un autre endroit où diffuser le message.

Son M6C à la main, il sort de la salle de communication. Suivant le même chemin qu'avait emprunté le Sangheili auparavant, il arrive devant la porte du bureau de Von Karma. Devant, il hésite un instant, remettant son choix en cause. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser Hunter. Il ouvre en grand la porte, braquant l'Amiral avec son arme de poing, lui même menaçant le Sangheili avec la sienne.

 _-_ Ne trouvez vous pas cela fâcheux ?

\- De quoi, que vous étiez un connard depuis le début ?

\- Non ! Que nous, humains... Nous nous sommes alliés avec...avec ces choses ! Qu'avons nous fait pour en venir à penser que c'était nos amis ?

\- Et pourtant regardez vous, ce n'est pas Hunter le méchant de l'histoire. Les gens comme vous ne pensent qu'à la guerre...

\- Oh... Mais je vois déjà les titres des journaux "Les Covenants nous ont trahis".

\- Vous êtes foutu dans cette situation. Si vous tuez Hunter, je vous tue. Et je serais témoin du meurtre que vous avez commis et de vos sales tours.

\- Je mourrais en martyr pour l'humanité.

\- Même si c'est un humain qui vous tue ? Un de votre propre espèce ?

\- Qui ? Vous ? Vous n'avez pas le cran. Vous n'êtes même pas un vrai soldat, c'est moi qui vous ai mis là. Vous ne valez rien.

Phoenix se rend compte de la logique derrière sa présence. Il n'aurait jamais prit le risque d'envoyer un véritable ODST, entraîné, et qui aurait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pendre un idéaliste pacifique qui sait à peine se battre est beaucoup plus sûr.

\- Phoenix... Commence le Sangheili. Vous...m'avez prouvé que je peux compter...sur vous... Vous restez motivé...malgré les plaintes... Vous savez ce qui fait de vous...un soldat ? Vous avez le courage mais aussi la précision...

Il retrouve soudainement un regain d'espoir et de volonté. Il ne peut pas abandonner Hunter comme ça, il ne peut pas le laisser mourir. Il le sauvera, à n'importe quel prix.

\- J'aurai préféré être un Sangheili plutôt que de vous ressembler ! Eux au moins, ils ont de l'honneur.

Il tire dans l'arme de Von Karma. Surprit, celui-ci appuie aussi sur la détente mais l'arme est dévié, et le tir touche un dispositif extincteur juste à côté de l'Élite. Une brume blanche se disperse dans la salle. Profitant de la fumée, Phoenix se précipite vers son partenaire.

 _-_ Viens, je vais te sortir de là.

Il aide Hunter à se lever alors qu'il grogne de douleur. Affaiblit par la perte de son bras, il s'aide du soldat pour avancer tout en faisant attention de ne rien lui casser. En sortant du bureau, le Sangheili tourne une dernière fois la tête, avant de se laisser entraîner. Guidés par Mia, ils se retrouvent dans une cour de stockage. Phoenix l'adosse contre une caisse et se relève. Il est couvert de sang violet, mais heureusement, son partenaire saigne moins désormais.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui... Ça passera.

\- Ça repousse ?

\- N'importe quoi... Ça doit être la bêtise humaine...

L'idée le fait sourire, malgré la douleur.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de transmettre ces informations...

\- Je peux essayer de retourner dans la salle de communication...

À l'autre bout de la cour, un sas imposant s'ouvre, laissant sortir une forme immense. Au bruit, Phoenix se retourne. La fumée les empêchent de distinguer clairement ce que c'est. Puis elle se dissipe, laissant apparaître un exosquelette humain.

\- Je reconnais ce véhicule... C'est un "Cyclope"... Je ne peux rien faire dans cet état...

Le Sangheili laisse glisser le manche de son épée vers le soldat. Regardant en arrière, il s'accroupit pour l'attraper.

\- Ton épée...

\- Utilise la... Je veux que tu lui rende... Allumé de préférence.

Phoenix se dit qu'il doit vraiment être dans un état critique pour faire des blagues. Mais il acquiesce en allumant l'épée et lui rend son sourire. Hunter arrache son bracelet de son poignet à l'aide de ses mandibules.

\- J'ai juste besoin qu'il te vois. Tue le...

Déterminé, Phoenix fait enfin face au Cyclope qui s'avance à pas lourd vers eux. Il n'hésite pas un instant à foncer droit sur lui. Lorsqu'il est proche, le mécha lève son bras droit. Le soldat part dans cette direction, évitant le coup de justesse. Il profite de l'instant d'immobilisation du Cyclope pour frapper son système de refroidissement, rendant ce bras inutilisable. À l'intérieur de la machine, Von Karma hurle de rage. Il fait se tourner le Cyclope pour tenter de l'écraser avec son pied. En l'évitant, Phoenix tombe sur le côté. Il le frappe au niveau de la jambe, projetant un jet d'huile sur le sol. Glissant, il n'est cette fois pas assez rapide pour échapper à la machine, qui l'attrape avec son bras encore fonctionnel. Sans perdre un instant, il tente de se libérer en frappant la main de sa lame, mais il sens bien qu'elle est en train de se resserrer, menaçant de lui briser les os. Le Phantom arrive enfin, percutant le mécha et lui fessant lâcher prise. La chute lui fait lâcher l'épée. Sonné, il commence doucement à se relever sur le sol glissant. Puis il voit l'Amiral, un couteau en main, boiter vers Hunter pour l'achever.

\- Hunter !

Dérapant sur le sol d'huile, Phoenix se relève et se met à courir vers eux, attrapant l'épée au passage. Certain de mourir en voyant Von Karma lever son couteau au dessus de lui, le Sangheili ferme les yeux. Mais, ne sentant pas le coup venir, il décide de les ouvrir à nouveau. Enfoncé dans la poitrine de l'Amiral luit la pointe de son épée à énergie. Elle se retire, lui dévoilant Phoenix, à bout de souffle, alors que le corps tombe à ses pieds.

\- Tu...tu l'as eu...

\- Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ? Enfin, pas plus...

\- Non... Grâce...à toi...

Il s'agenouille à côté de lui, prêt à l'aider à nouveau à se relever.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, il faut que tu te fasse soigner.

\- Mon vaisseau...

Dû à la quantité de sang perdu, il s'évanouit. Le soldat, en paniquant, pense d'abord à le porter, mais chasse rapidement cette idée en se remémorant qu'il est bien trop lourd pour lui. Puis il comprend qu'il n'a pas désigné son vaisseau pour rien. L'adrénaline encore présente en lui le fait rejoindre le Phantom en peu de temps.

\- Mia, il y a-t-il quelque chose qui peut nous aider ?

\- Il y a un kit de soin à l'arrière.

Soulagé et sentant son cœur se calmer un peu, il cherche un instant ce kit de soin avant de mettre la main dessus. Il se dépêche de retourner auprès de son partenaire de mission. Il ouvre le kit, et Mia le conseille :

\- Il y a une machine à cautériser, elle a une forme de galet.

Sans attendre, il l'attrape et l'utilise avec instinct. Il est soulagé de voir qu'elle fonctionne.

\- Il est hors de danger, Phoenix, le félicite Mia. Tu as réussi.

\- Pas encore, il faut diffuser ces informations. Mais ce sera plus facile, maintenant.


	6. Terminal 2

**Août 2552, 22 ans, Reach**

La bataille de la planète que les Humains ont appelé Reach touchait à sa fin. J'avais participé à beaucoup de batailles auparavant et les soldats Humains qui tombaient sous mes tirs ne m'atteignait pas. Nous étions ennemis, après tout, et si ce n'était pas moi qui les tuaient, c'était eux qui allaient me tuer. Mais j'avoue n'avoir été inquiété seulement par les Spartans. Eux étaient vraiment dangereux et j'ai été soulagé de ne pas avoir à en affronter directement. Je n'avais pas peur, non, ce n'était pas ça. Mourir de la mains d'un Spartan est une mort noble. Mais je ne souhaitais en aucun cas mourir dans cette bataille. Et puis...il y a eu cette ville dans laquelle nous sommes entrés. J'ai cru deviner qu'il y avait une base militaire non loin de celle-ci et c'était pour cela qu'il y avait de nombreux soldats. Mais plus nous avancions et moins les soldats me paraissait compétent. C'était...étrange. Et puis il y avait des humains qui ne se battaient pas, qui fuyaient. Au départ, j'ai pensé à des déserteurs mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était des Humains non armés qui ne cherchaient pas à poursuivre le conflit. Des Humains qui n'étaient pas entraînés pour se battre. Je me suis demandé...quel honneur avoir à les tuer s'ils ne cherchent pas à se défendre ? Au contraire, j'ai trouvé cela extrêmement déshonorant, non seulement pour eux mais aussi pour nous. Il n'y a aucun honneur à tuer ceux qui ne se défendent pas où qui sont incapable de se défendre. Et puis j'ai vu autre chose, dans cette ville. À l'approche du camp militaire, j'ai vu un soldat sans arme courir. J'ai été étonné alors je l'ai observé avant de tirer, tout en le tenant en joue. Je l'ai vu s'agenouiller auprès des guerriers de son espèces qui étaient tombés. Il fessait des gestes que je ne comprenais pas, je pensais qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Je n'avais pas tout à fait tord, quelques instant plus tard, je me suis rendu compte qu'il cherchait des survivants. Cela m'a surprit, évidemment. Même si ces soldats sont en vie, ils ne sont pas aptes à repartir au combat. Autant les laisser mourir. À moins qu'il ne cherche à les achever pour abréger leur souffrance, je me suis dit. Et puis, il en a trouvé un en vie. Je l'ai regardé le redresser, lui parler et panser ses blessures comme il le pouvait. J'en suis resté choqué. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt que l'on pouvait avoir à faire cela. Bien évidemment, je savais que les Humains avaient beaucoup moins de guerriers que notre Alliance. Mais tout de même, celui-ci ne pourrait pas repartir au combat avant un long moment. Je me suis dit que je devrais tirer, dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient, un seul de mes tirs aurait pu suffire. Mais je m'en suis trouvé incapable. J'avais besoin de comprendre, aucune de mes réflexions ne me donnaient de réponse cohérente et cela me frustrait au plus au point. Finalement, excédé, je me suis décidé à tirer, concluant que les Humains n'avaient aucun sens. Mais là encore, je n'ai pas pu. Le soldat sans arme, il s'est tourné vers moi et puis a attrapé rapidement son compagnon pour le mettre à couvert. Il aurait pu fuir seul et ainsi être en sécurité. Mais il voulait sauver son compagnon d'arme. J'ai suivit leur mouvement avec ma carabine, mais je n'ai pas tiré. J'ai trouvé cela étrangement honorable de parier sa vie ainsi pour un autre. Et je n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il y avait dans le regard bleu de ce soldat. Il a eu peur de moi, certes, mais pas seulement. Il était déterminé. J'ai eu l'impression que les Humains avaient bien plus d'honneur et de valeur que les Hiérarques voulaient bien nous le laisser voir.


	7. Epilogue

Deux jours plus tard, Hunter se réveille dans une salle de soin humain. En grognant, il effraie quelque peu l'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui. Puis il se tourne de l'autre côté et voit Phoenix. Il émerge directement de son état de somnolence.

\- Phoenix... Le message...

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, il dit pour le calmer. On est retourné dans la salle de communication juste après t'avoir soigné.

Il soupire de soulagement. Pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'Humain ait totalement oublié la mission, mais un petit doute subsistait.

\- Repose toi.

\- Phoenix, tu étais... Comment vous dites ça, les Humains ? «Banasse» ?

\- Badass ? Merci...

\- Hm... C'était un bon combat...

Le soldat lui sourit.

\- Tu t'es battu et tu as maintenu la paix... Tu peux être fier de toi.

\- Grâce à toi.

\- Hm... J'en doute...

\- Tu es le meilleur soldat qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait équipe avec toi, tu m'a beaucoup appris.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré un humain comme toi.

\- Je t'avoue qu'après tout ça, je me sens honteux d'être humain...

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est ta plus grande force et grâce à toi, nos deux espèces seront encore fière de ce qu'elles ont accomplis et accompliront ensemble...

Le soldat acquiesce en souriant. C'était sa première véritable mission et il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si dure. Mais elle était surtout importante pour l'avenir de leur deux espèces et pour leur alliance. Il comprend, maintenant.

\- J'ai juste une question, Hunter.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment Von Karma t'as fait ça ?

\- Oh, je... Après avoir discuté avec Von Karma, armes tendues...il a laissé apparaître un crâne posé sur son bureau... À ses dires...c'était celui de mon père...qu'il a récupéré après l'avoir lui même tué... Il a aussi que...l'épée avec laquelle je me suis battu pendant tout ce tend c'était... C'était avec elle qu'il l'avait achevé. Je suis resté figé. Il en a profité pour me couper le bras avec un couteau Sangheili... Pendant un moment, je fut l'être le plus faible du monde...

\- Tout le monde aurait réagit comme ça, ne t'en veux pas.

\- Je te crois...

\- Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on ai réussit

\- Oui, c'est ce qui compte.

À la grande surprise du soldat, il tend la main vers lui. Phoenix hésite un instant, de peur de mal interpréter le message. Mais il finit par lui serrer la main, en souriant.


End file.
